iCarly iValentine Dance Seddie Story Sam & Freddie
by District12Survivor
Summary: This is an iCarly Seddie story I made up, in the spirit of Valentines' Day. Read it as if iOMG and all the other Seddie episodes have not occurred yet. I have also written a new ending to iOMG which might interest you.
1. iWas Asked Out

Chapter One

The last bell of the day rang, and I stepped out of the classroom and went to my locker. It was a few days before the Valentines' Day Dance, and students were running all over the school telling each other excitedly who their dates were. A few years ago, there had been a Girls' Choice Dance, and I had ended up dancing with Carly. This year, a few girls had already asked me, but there was only one person I actually wanted to be my date for the dance: Sam. Right now she was standing at her locker with Carly, discussing who their dates were.

"I'm going with Lance!" Carly was saying.

"Who?" Sam asked, confused. Carly sighed.

"Lance! The cute guy I had a date with while you guys were in Canada at the Fatcake factory!"

"Oh right! You guys had the date in your bathroom while your toe was stuck in the faucet." Sam chuckled.

"Don't remind me about that!" Carly retorted, although she was smiling. I walked up to them.

"Hey guys."

"'Sup, Freddie," Sam greeted me. I looked at her in the eye, and she dropped her gaze nervously.

"So, who are you going to with the dance?" Carly asked Sam.

"I...uh..." Sam stuttered, her gaze flitting towards me for a split second. My heart leaped. "No one's asked me yet." She finished.

"Well, is there anyone you want to go with?" Carly's eyebrows raised. "What about Brad?"

"How many times do I have to tell you I don't like Brad!" Sam whipped back.

"Okay, okay," said Carly, backing off. "Then who do you want to go with?"

Sam lowered her gaze, and barely mumbled, "I haven't decided." Then, as if desperately wanting to steer the conversation away from herself, she looked up and asked me, "Who are you going with, Freddie?" She held her gaze steadily locked with my eyes.

"Well, a couple girls already asked me, but I haven't given an answer yet," I answered, still looking at her.

"All right then," Carly said. "Let's just go back to my place and have a snack, since we aren't getting anywhere standing around here." Sam and I agreed, and we left the school.

That evening, Spencer left to go to the movies with Socko and his grandmother, who apparently was 96 years old. Carly, Sam and I wre just hanging out in Carly's apartment, planning some iCarly bits for the next show. Sam and I were sitting on the couch together, while Carly was walking around the living room, looking at her notes.

"Okay, so for the tomorrow's webcast, we're going to need a trash bag full of popcorn, a kitten and a jar of lumpy, sour milk," Carly said, reading off our list of ideas. "I'll go to the store across the street and buy the popcorn and milk. You guys wait here and brainstorm more ideas."

"Okay," Sam said.

"See ya," I added. Carly took her jacket and left.

"So," Sam's voice startled me. "Have you decided who you're going with to the dance?" She seemed expectant, even hopeful.

"No..." I trailed off, looking at her.

"Do you want to go with anyone?" She asked softly. I didn't know how to answer.

"Well, I...uh..."

"Just say it!" She said, smiling.

"Okay," I said, shaking my head in defeat. "You're going to kill me, but..." I cleared my throat. "Do you want to be my date for the dance?" There, I said it.

She stared at me, looking shocked. I thought she was going to break my leg right then and there.

"Are you serious?" She asked, and to my utter surprise, sounding very genuine. Now I was the one to be shocked.

"You...you actually _want _to go with me? I thought you hated me!" I said, surprised.

"Freddie, I don't hate you. I don't even know why I kept being mean to you after I started liking you. But I do like you, and I would be psyched if you would be my date to the dance."

I looked at her straight in the eye, and smiled. "Then it's a deal." She smiled, and I smiled back. I realized my hand was slipping into her own, and we drew closer to each other. Our shoulders touched, and before I could comprehend what was happening, we both leaned in, and kissed each other. I could feel her warm, soft breath on my cheek, and there was no other place I could imagine I would want to be, than sitting right by her and savoring that kiss. When we finally broke apart, she said softly, "I have to go now. See you at the dance."

"Goodbye, my sweet angel," I said. She looked surprised when I said that, like she never expected anyone to call her sweet before, but she didn't seem to mind, and smiled at me.

"Bye, Freddie." Then she left the apartment. And all I could think of was going to the dance with her that Saturday evening.


	2. iValentine's Dance

**Chapter Two**

It was 5:00 in the evening on the Saturday of the Valentines' Dance. I inspected myself nervously in the mirror, wondering if Freddie would laugh at me in a dress. Fussing over my hair, my heart was threatening to leap straight out of my mouth with every passing second. I was going to the dance with Freddie! Finally satisfied, I gave my hair one last pat, then left the house. Of course, I would have to take the bus to Freddie's apartment, as my mom was back at Tijuana having laser hair removal...again. I got on the bus, and ten minutes later, was at the Bushwell apartment. Riding up the elevator, I finally reached Freddie's floor. Across from his apartment, at Carly's place, I heard Spencer and Carly arguing about who would have to throw out the trash, Spencer sounding like a little kid- as usual. Sighing, I turned, and knocked on Freddie's door. A few moments later, he opened it.

"Hi...Freddie," I said, hoping I didn't look as nervous as I felt. Come on! I'm a strong girl. Why do I feel all weak whenever I'm near Freddie?

"Hey Sam," he said, smiling. "I love your dress."

"Thanks," I replied, relieved. "I like your shirt."

"Thanks." Well, this was awkward. "So, are you ready to go to the dance?"

"Sure thing!" I finally felt as if I was loosening up. "Let's get to school."

"Okay. Mom, could you drive Sam and I to the dance?" Freddie called to his mom.

"Did you have your tick bath?" Her reply. Freddie groaned and looked embarrassed.

"Yes Mom. Now would you please drive us to school?"

"And do you have your allergy pills and medication? And your first aid kit?" By now, I could not keep from snickering.

"Mom!"

"Alright, alright, let's go."

We got onto the car, and drove to school. Mrs. Benson was lecturing us the entire way about how staying up late was bad for us and that we couldn't eat too much junk food. Freddie and I weren't paying much attention, though. We were mainly just sneaking glances at each other, and quickly look away, embarrassed, whenever our eyes met. I could only think of the other night when he had asked me to the dance, and ended up kissing me.

We were at school a couple minutes later, and we got off, then headed to the gym where the dance was being held. We spotted Carly and Lance there as well, and she waved to us, then looked surprised.

"Um...who are your dates?" she asked us. I realized that neither of us had told her we had told her we were going to the dance together, or that we had kissed. So much for telling your best friends everything.

"Freddie...is my date." I mumbled, and examined my shoes very intently.

"Sam is mine..." Freddie said, equally embarrassed.

"You guys didn't tell me!" Carly exclaimed, surprised. Luckily, she sounded more shocked than angry. "What, do you like each other?"

"Well..." I trailed off, not willing to admit it in front of so many people.

"Um..." Freddie replied, at the same time. Fortunately, Carly just said,

"It's okay, I won't press you right now. Have fun, and later we'll talk."

"Thanks!" I said, relieved.

"Lance!" Carly called. "Let's go get some chips and salsa," she said, winking at me as if she knew something I didn't. My face flushed. She walked away with Lance to the food table, where people were already milling around and sampling the snacks. Then I realized I was only left with Freddie.

"So...uh...how's school?" he asked, which was a pretty dumb question, considering we were in almost every class together, but I was relieved to have something to talk about.

"Um...great!" I replied. "I got an A on my Social Studies report, and an A+ in Chorus."

"Nice!" He sounded genuinely pleased."

"Uh...do you want to get something to eat?"

"Typical. Always hungry," he smiled. "But sure!"

We walked over and got some cookies and punch, then sat down on a bench together, shoulders almost touching. More than once, I found myself drawn to his calm, caring gaze, then dropped my eyes, embarrassed. We talked about out hobbies and classes, and before I knew it, it was almost 9:00. Students were starting to get up and go to the center of the gym to dance. Soon, the music changed, and I realized it was a slow dance.

"Do you want to dance?" Freddie seemed hesitant, almost expecting a refusal. I looked into his eyes, glowing.

"I'd love to, Freddie."

We got up and walked to the middle of the room. He placed his arms on my waist and I linked my hands behind his neck. We danced for several minutes, and I realized I was getting sleepy. Before I could stop myself, I leaned forward and rested my head against his chest. He didn't seem to mind, and stroked my hair with one hand. I looked up, surprised, and he smiled back at me. We stopped in the middle of the dance, looking straight up at each other, and his hands grasped mine. He drew me closer, and kissed me. We held that kiss until the music stopped, and finally broke apart, my hand still in his. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Carly staring at us, eyes wide in astonishment, but I barely noticed anything else except Freddie. Our eyes locked, he gently tugged me to the exit of the gym, where people were already leaving, and we left the school, hand in hand, enjoying each other's warmth and presence.


End file.
